


It's Forever, Dearie

by PotionsMistressM



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Acrostic, F/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-04
Updated: 2012-12-04
Packaged: 2017-11-20 06:01:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 41
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/582082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PotionsMistressM/pseuds/PotionsMistressM
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An acrostic about Belle's feelings about Storybrooke!Rumple.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Forever, Dearie

It's  
Telling how  
She shivers and shakes.  
Fears him.  
Only not _him_ , exactly.  
 _Rumplestiltskin_.  
Each and every  
Vague threat he  
Employs  
Reminds her that  
Death still   
Effortlessly dances  
Around him.  
Rumplestiltskin   
Is never going to be an  
Easy man to love.


End file.
